Season 2, Episode 1: A New Dawn
by Lady Anon
Summary: A new transfer rookie. A break in. A broken heart. 15th Division just got a little more complicated.  OC warning  Rated for mild swearing. Part 1 of the Season 2 series.
1. Cousin

Jerry Barber was in his office, packing up, when he got a call on his cell. _Shay_, the caller idea said. With a grin, he flipped it open. "How's my favorite cuz?"

"_Don't tell Mona that. She'll kill you."_ Said the other end of the line.

"She would, too." Jerry grimaced, just thinking about it. "What's up?"

There was a pause on the other end, and then the woman spoke in a plain, flat voice. _"They're transferring me, Jer."_

"What?" Jerry swore. Being transferred was never good. "Why?"

"_Apparently I'm too serious. They said I didn't know what to do with myself."_

If his cousin's career wasn't in jeopardy, he would have laughed. It was the same thing everyone had been telling her for years. "Where to?"

Sam banged a fist on the glass door. "Let's go!" He mouth, dangling his keys. They were about to head to the 'Black Penny' as usual. Jerry waved him off.

"_15__th__."_

"No," Sam watched from outside, throwing up his hands as he watched his friend's expression changed. "No, you're kidding!" He let out a laugh. "When do you start?"

He could hear her grinning through the phone. _"Monday. Can I catch a ride?"_

"Defiantly."

Sam, fed up, stuck his head in. "Jerry! Let's go!"

"Keep your shirt on!" Jerry told him, covering the mouth piece. "I got to go. Sorry Shay."

He could hear her shifting on the other end. _"Who's that? Traci or whatever her name is?"_

"Naw," He grabbed his jacket and began to follow Sam out to the car. "Sam, one of my best friends from work. Actually, you want to talk to him? He might have a few pointers."

"_Um, I guess so. Put him on."_

"Alright." Jerry turned, covering the mouthpiece. "Hey Sammy, it's my cousin Shaylene. She's getting transferred to 15th, and she's wondering if you have any pointers." He held out the phone.

"Hello?" Sam held the phone up to his ear.

"_Hi. So this is…Sam?"_

Sam glared at Jerry. He just wanted to go already! "Yup. Listen, the only thing I can tell you is, if you have a question, ask, even if it sounds dumb. Better to look stupid then to wind up dead. Got it?"

"_Roger that. I can tell you're antsy, so tell Jer I said I'll see him Monday, bright and early. Oh, and tell him not to forget the M&Ms. Later."_

The dial tone rang solid in his ear for a moment before he hung up and handed the phone back to the detective. "Here. She said that she'll see you Monday, and not to forget the M&Ms." Jerry grimaced again, sliding the phone into his pocket. "What's up with that? M&Ms?" Sam asked.

"When we were kids," Jerry began, climbing into Sam's truck. They took turns driving so that they would both get home safely, and tonight was Sam's night. "We had this thing when we were little. When something important happened, we would have to buy a bag of M&Ms and eat all of a certain color. Like, red was for love stuff, yellow was for family stuff. Blue was for school, which got transferred to work as we got older."

Sam stuck the keys in the ignition and revved the engine, and then pulled out of the staff parking lot. "And you guys still do that?"

"Not much has changed between Shay and I since we were kids." He laughed wryly. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not."

Sam pulled into the parking lot of the 'Black Penny' as he spoke. "You have to eat some blue M&Ms, so what? Sure, it's a little childish, but whatever floats her boat, right?"

Jerry's face turned sour. "You don't understand, Sammy. I _hate_ M&Ms. She chose them for that reason, you know."

Amused, Sam followed him into the hot and crowded bar holding the door open for the girl behind him to come in. "Whatever you say, buddy. Whatever you say."


	2. New Girl

Shaylene Walker psyched herself up for her big day while she waited for her cousin on the sidewalk in front of her apartment. _Okay, _she told herself, just like her little league coach used to do before every game. _This is it. The big one._ _The one we've all been waiting for. _"So don't screw it up." She whispered aloud, just as a red car squealed to a stop before her.

Jerry reached across the passenger's seat and pushed the door open. "Either you've got to get a car, Shay, or you've got to move, because sure as hell I ain't driving across the city everyday to come get you." He told her, the tone of his voice being counteracted by the happy look on his face. "We're going to be late."

"Hey, I was out here at six thirty, just like I said I'd be. When we're late, you can tell them that it was because you wanted a few extra minutes with your girl, Traci McTraciton." She said as she slid in and slammed the door. The car was moving even before she had a chance to buckle her belt.

She could see her reflection in Jerry's sunglasses when he glanced at her with a grin. "I missed you too, Shay. It's been, what, two months since gram's birthday party? What have you been up to?"

Shay shifted uncomfortably on the leather upholstery. Jerry had always been so open and she just…wasn't. "You know, a little of this, a little of that. Did I tell you that Cara is going into her second year of nursing, and they're renewing her scholarship? Isn't that great?"

"Yeah," Jerry smiled absently as he turned a corner and stopped at a light, surrounded by traffic. "But actually, Shay, I was asking how _you're_ doing."

Shay winced. Jerry was one of the only people she trusted, but he was also the only person who constantly managed to slip underneath her mask and see the real Shay Walker, the one who was scared of waking up every morning. "I'm good." She told him, and hoped she sounded convincing.

Since it looked like it would be a while in the traffic, he turned to look at her. "Yeah? How're those bills coming along?"

Shay glared at her cousin. "Fine, for once. It's better now that Randy's got a job. He insists on giving me half of his pay to help, even though I told him he could keep it." She smiled, thinking of her little brother. "He's always doing sweet things for me like that."

"That's good." They started moving again, slowly. "So, worried about your first day?"

Shay kept her hands still, even though she was itching to get her nails into her mouth. She was trying to break that nervous habit. "No. Yes. Kind of. What does it matter? You've got to do what you've got to do, right?"

She didn't look over at Jerry, but she knew he was frowning worriedly. He always worried about her, far more than he needed to. "Yeah. So, would you mind if I introduced you to some of the officers? I know that you're touchy about stuff like that…"

"I am not touchy." Shay automatically defended. "I guess I don't mind. You just want to introduce me to this Traci girl, don't you?" She said, deflecting the attention from her insecurity issues.

"Maybe." He grinned again as they pulled into the back parking lot. "You ready, trooper?"

She smiled at her favorite cousin, her rock, her best friend. "As I'll ever be, captain." Shay repeated the lines they had asked each other since they were children. "We never did eat those M&Ms."

"Later, Shay. Right now, focus on making me look good."

Traci was just getting out of her car when she saw Jerry pull up. Pausing, she waited, leaning on her door, knowing that she made a good picture in her new purple sundress. For some reason he stayed in the car for a moment, even after he had parked, and then when he did get out, she saw that he wasn't alone.

A woman got out of the passenger side, and immediately Traci began to size her up. Medium height, long, curly hair, and plain clothing. What the hell was she doing, getting out of Jerry's car?

To Traci's frustration, when the met at the hood of the car, Jerry slung his arm around the other girl's shoulders and said something that made her laugh. Was this his wife? Were they suddenly back together for some reason?

Traci pushed herself up and shut the door with her foot, clicking the button on her keychain to lock it, and then strode into the station, head held high, attitude radiating off of her. If this girl thought that Jerry was available, she was wrong.

Jerry glanced over at his cousin who was doing her best to look calm and collected. Which she did, to an outsider; after all, she had been practicing this look for years, but he could see beneath the mask of indifference. The way she bit her lip, just a little, and one glace at her ragged nails told him that she had been more nervous than she had let on.

"Dino got your tongue, trooper?" He asked her, making her laugh as he slung an arm around her shoulders. Instantly, all of the tension that had been built up in her muscles disappeared.

"Just thinking about Randy. He's got a big test today in bio, and if he doesn't pass he'll fail the course." It was a lie, but a good one, so Jerry let it slide. Shay had a lot of pressure on her, and he didn't need to add to it by prodding her into annoyance.

He chuckled. "Let me give you a tour before parade, and then you can get suited up and I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Sounds good." Shay said, noticing a black girl eyeing them crossly. _What's her problem?_ She wondered. _Whatever._

After Jerry had shown her the kitchen, the detectives offices, the head's office (Best or something; she had thought that it was Boyko, but apparently he had left a few months back), and the interrogation rooms, she begged off anymore, saying she'd be late for parade on her first day, and got him to point her in to the direction of the lady's change room.

When she got there, there was only one woman still getting ready, and she didn't say anything, but eyed her curiously and left. Rolling her eyes, Shay pulled off her tee-shirt to reveal the tank-top underneath, and dressed in her uniform, straightening her tie and Velcro-ing on her name tag. "So don't screw up." She told the mirror, right before there was a banging outside.

"Parade!" A male voice shouted. "Let's go!" The sound of the man faded as he made his way down the hall.

"Alright," She whispered to her reflection, finishing off her old coach's ritualistic, pre-game pep-talk that had become a sort of mantra to her. "Go get 'em, tiger."


	3. Rookie, Meet TO

When Shay got to the parade room, it was packed, unsurprisingly. It wasn't that big a room, and the whole division was stuffed in, looking like a bunch of sardines in uniforms. She slid just inside the door, next to the same woman who had been in the change room, and listened intently as Sergeant Best began to detail the day.

"Alright, we've got another day ahead of us, gang," he began, tapping his clipboard. "Just remember, Halloween is in two days, so be on the lookout for trouble makers. Now, before I assign our rookies," Best paused, and gestured over to Jerry. "I've like to invite Detective Barber up to introduce someone to you all."

_Oh God,_ Shay thought as she saw Jerry get up and wink at her. _Oh God._ Jerry was fighting to keep a grin off his face as he nodded to her, encouraging her to come up. Face red, she complied, but settled for elbowing him subtly when she reached his side. Or maybe not so subtly; she saw a few of the officers hide smiles, but maybe that was just because her face still resembled a tomato.

"I'd like to introduce you all to 15's new transfer rookie, and my cousin, Shaylene Walker. I hope you'll make her feel welcome." With that, Jerry gave her arm a squeeze, and Best directed her to take a seat with the other rookies, beside to a blond that looked like she had swallowed a lemon.

Best read of his clipboard, his dark head facing them all. "Okay, so Peck and Williams, Epstein and Shaw, Nash is running for detective Callaghan on the Baxter case, with McNally and Diaz on desk. Any questions?" Best raised his head and glanced around. "Alright then. Walker and Swarek, see me after please?"

Everyone began to file out which took a surprisingly short amount of time, considering the amount of people and the size of the doorway. Jerry was the last one out, winking at her and mouthing a quick 'good luck' as he went. Soon it was only Shay, Best, and another dark man left in the parade room.

"Officer Walker, I'd like to introduce you to Officer Sam Swarek. He'll be your training officer for today, and possibly the near future, depending on how this works out. I'll leave you to it." Best said, exiting quickly.

_Who lit a fire under his pants?_ Shay wondered briefly before turning back to the man in front of her. "Sam? Was it you who I spoke to on the phone the other night?"

"Yeah," He replied, offering a large hand, which she shook. "I didn't expect to get paired with you. Jerry must have called in a favor or something."

Shaylene felt a flicker of annoyance that threatened to grow into something bigger before she squashed it. "I'll have to talk to him about that." _I don't need anybody babying me, Jerry, which you know full well._ She frowned, unaware of Sam's growing amusement as he regarded her before she schooled her features into submission. "Never mind. Where are we heading today, sir?"

Traci was striding down the hallway to meet Luke Callaghan in his office wondering how she could ever have thought that Jerry's cousin, Shannon, or whatever her name was, was his girlfriend, or worse, his wife. Now that they had been introduced as related, it was easy to see the clear resemblance, from the thin, yet girlish, lips, to the cappuccino colored skin. If she hadn't been thinking jealously she would have notice earlier that they could, in reality, be brother and sister, they looked so similarly. Oh well. No one knew what she had thought, so it didn't really matter.

There was a soft clicking of Italian leather shoes, a sound she knew well, just before Jerry caught up with her and began to match her steps. "Hey, Trace, sorry I couldn't pick you up this morning. It's just that its Shay's first day, and I really felt that I had to be there for her."

Traci smiled. If you thought about it, it really was cute, how much he obviously cared about his cousin. "It's no problem. I have to get Leo from daycare right after work anyway, so I would have needed to bring the car in. Listen, I'll talk to you later though. Homicide's expecting me." Traci made to turn down the hallway leading towards the homicide department, but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Traci, it would really mean a lot to me if you would try to get to know Shaylene. You don't have to be buddy-buddy or anything, but look out for her, okay? She'll never admit it, but she really does need help sometimes, and she's like a sister to me. Would you mind, maybe inviting her to the 'Black Penny' or something?" It was one of the longest speeches she had heard Jerry make, and it startled her. Surely Shan- Shaylene, would be fine, without getting special treatment? Not that this was really special treatment, but still. Traci had hated it when Jerry had pulled strings for her, but hey, it was his funeral.

"Sure." She smiled at him. All in all, he really was a sweet guy, and she really was glad that Shaylene was just his cousin.

With a grin, he swooped down and kissed her cheek, after making sure that they were the only ones in the hallway. "I'll see you later, 'kay?" Jerry disappeared before Traci could respond.

"Nash!" Detective Callaghan stuck his head out his office door. "Come on, we have work to do!"

Traci sighed. Just another day of serving, protecting, and doing paperwork.

"So you're good friends with Jerry, huh?"Shaylene asked when they had been driving in silence for awhile.

Sam shrugged, not looking away from the road to see a pair of jaded brown eyes on him. "Yeah. It's not like we spend holidays together or anything, but we're pretty tight." Sensing that the woman in the seat next to him was waiting for more, he continued. "He's a good guy."

"Yes, he is. Always trying to help me with stuff." She turned and looked out the window to watch all of the people on the sidewalk go by.

"Oh?" Sam asked curiously. He had never really thought of any of his fellow officers having uncles, cousins, or any other extended family. Wives and kids, yeah, but anything else just seemed too…personal. "What kind of stuff?"

"You know…" She trailed off. "Just… stuff. So, are we out for anything particular, or just cruising around, on the watch for trouble makers?"

_Not-so-subtle topic change._ Sam thought to himself, but he didn't want to pry. It really was none of his business anyway, no matter how curious about Jerry's family he might be. "A little bit of both. Rumor has it that there's a gang of kids planning a big show for Halloween night, involving a old car and a bucket of oil, if you catch my drift, so we're heading down to the lower West to see what we can scrounge up." He noticed how she started at the location of their route, but didn't ask.

"Alright." She eased herself back onto her elbow, which was propped on the door. "Lower West it is."


	4. Let's Pretend

Sam sighed. They had been down in this area of the city all day and still nothing, not even a prank call or noise complaint. _It's good that nothing's going wrong._ He told himself sternly. _You _want _something bad to happen?_ Walker hadn't been very talkative after the first little bit, so they had mostly driven in silence all day, and though he usually enjoyed the quiet, this was getting ridiculous.

So he opened with one of the only lines he knew. "You hungry?"

She shrugged. "Sure. Where to?"

"I guess since it's your first day, I'll let you choose." He told her. "But don't get used to it."

She didn't even crack a smile. McNally would have been all over that one, and even Diaz would have responded with a 'wouldn't dream of it, sir'. What was up with this girl? "Subway, if that's okay."

"Subway's great." He said, even though he would have preferred something a little more on the French-fry-and-burger side of things.

He turned the car towards downtown and they didn't speak again until they reached the parking lot, when Sam couldn't stand it any longer. "You always this quiet?"

She glanced at him over the car, surprised. "I didn't think you'd mind. One of the other rookies, McNally, I think her name was, told me you liked silence."

"When were you talking to McNally?" He asked her, trying to think back to a time that morning when he hadn't been with her.

She continued to talk as he held the door for her. "Thank you," she said, holding the inner door for him in turn. "It was when you were in the bathroom before we left. She said that she rides with you quite often, and that she could give me a few pointers." _What the hell, McNally?_ Sam wondered. Sure, she was his usual rookie, but was she actually jealous that she didn't get paired with him today?

Sam didn't let any of his surprise or mild irritation show on his face. "What kind of pointers?" He asked, teasingly.

Shaylene smiled, just a bit. "Well, there was the one about silence. And she said that you liked your coffee black, with a sugar on the side-" here she crinkled her nose in disgust. He _had _been wondering how she knew about the sugar, come to think of it. "Um, there was something about not asking to drive, because you never let anyone anyway, and it just gets on your nerves."

They placed their orders, collected their food, and were heading back out to the car before either of them spoke again. "All valid points, Walker." He shot her a glance from the driver's seat, a small smile playing on his lips. "But just a tip. I don't like silence _that _much."

Finally Shay couldn't stand the awkward silence that had persisted since lunch. "Sir?" She asked tentatively.

"Swarek is fine, Walker." He glanced over. "Yeah, what?"

Shay swallowed her fear. Why was she afraid to ask a simple question? He was the one who told her to ask questions. "Can we put on some music or something? The quiet is getting to me, and I really don't feel like playing 'twenty questions'."

"I thought you'd never ask." Swarek groaned, reaching for the radio dials at the same time that Shay reached under the seat for a small bag (it wasn't really nice enough to call a purse). Swarek sat back to survey the rookie, letting her take the reins on the music.

Shay pulled out a cassette tape that had a wire attached, and popped it into the cassette player. Then she plugged the wire into her iPod and pressed play.

_Ain't got nothin' but love, babe_

_Eight days a week-_

_Eight days a week_

_I lu-uh-uh-uh-ove yah'_

Came out of the speakers.

"The Beatles?" Sam asked, surprised once more.

Pausing the music, Walker shifted nervously in her seat. "Yeah. Um…do you want me to change it?"

"No," he drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel. "I just never pegged you for a 'Beatles' type." Out of the corner of his eye he saw her shrug, and then turn back to the window as the music started up again, quiet enough so that if the radio crackled they'd be able to hear it.

Sam kept a mental list of the songs that played. Eight Days a Week, The Beatles. Piece of Mind, Boston. Madrigal, Rush. Let It Be, The Beatles again. And then a song he didn't recognize. "What's this?" He asked the rookie as the song opened in a soft piano.

"Oh, sorry. I'll change it." She scrambled to change the song but he stopped her.

"No, it's alright." Sam looked over at Walker, who was looking flustered and had evidently been losing herself in the music before he had spoken. "I was just wondering what it was."

She pressed play and sank back onto her elbow. "Pretend, by Lights."

When the song was over, Sam was just contemplating it in the silence before the next song played when Shaylene spoke. "That song always makes me sad." She said, so softly that he almost missed it. It was muffled by her arm and he couldn't see her face, but it was obvious that she almost wished that he _had_ made her change the song.

_Not a bad song, _Sam thought,_ but defiantly sad._

When shift was over Shaylene was gone in an instant. She had to be home in time to make supper for Randy, and then get him packed for the trip his basketball team was taking to Quebec. They were leaving the next day, but she had put off packing until now, trying to get as much laundry done as possible.

Sighing as she changed, she glanced at the shower. She would have time for a quick one before she had to catch the bus home, if she hurried. Making her decision, she grabbed her bag and slipped into the shower stall, stripping off her clothes and stepping under the hot water with a hiss of contentment. Her legs were aching from being cramped in a car all day, and her fingers from helping Cara copy out all of her study notes for her classes.

For the millionth time she wondered when she had become less of a sister and more of a mother. When she had made the transition from child to adult, and if there ever was any transition to make, or if she had been born this way. Tipping her head back, so opened her mouth and began to sing about what she would do, if she had the chance, to stop being 'mom' and start being 'sis'.

Sam Swarek was coming out of the male change room and heading towards the parking lot where Jerry was waiting for him in his car when he heard the sound of someone talking or something. He drew closer to the sound, which was coming from the lady's change room, when he realized that it wasn't talking. It was singing.

The song sounded very familiar, but it wasn't one he recognized, or even one he thought that he would listen to. The voice was vaguely familiar also, but he couldn't seem to put a name or face to its thin, high melody.

"_I'd give, I'd bend, let's play pretend…"_ Floated out over the sound of a shower running, and it clicked. It was one of the songs the rookie had played in the car earlier that day. The one that she had said always made her sad. So, by consequence, it was probably the rookie, Jerry's cousin, singing.

Sam had to admit, it wasn't a bad song, nor did she have a bad voice, but there was something that made her version better than the one she had played for him in the car.

Maybe it was because there was no music, no piano to support her. Maybe it was because the water was running, adding depth to it. Maybe it was because the change room had better acoustics. But it was probably because the voice who sang this version knew what it was talking about. The voice really would give anything to go back and pretend.

_Which makes it even sadder. _ Sam thought as he walked away, shaking his head. He wondered what would cause someone would sing like that. Seeing Jerry waving from his car as he pushed the glass door open, Sam was determined to find out.


	5. Jerry's Loose, and Drunk, Lips

Jerry was piss drunk. There was no doubt to anyone about that. And yeah, maybe some of it was Sam's fault. Okay, most of it. But he did have good intentions (even if it cost his buddy a wicked hangover in the morning); if there was something going on with a rookie, especially a rookie who was riding with him, than it would be better if he knew, in case it complicated things.

And, well, maybe he was just curious. _There's nothing wrong with being curious, is there?_ Sam wondered. _Naw. _He answered himself, conveniently forgetting what they said about the cat or whatever.

"Hey Sammy!" Jerry squealed like an eight-year-old, tripping over his own feet to land on Sam's arm. "Look! Pretty lights!"

Sam half guided, half pushed Jerry into the passenger seats of the latter's car and fumbled in the glove compartment until he found the spare set of keys. He slammed the door shut, nearly catching his friend's foot, and then climbed into the driver's seat.

"I rode with your cousin today, Jerry." He began, using simple words. "She seems nice."

Jerry looked over at him, his eyes wide with surprise and alcohol. "Shay? Shay's never nice."

There! There was something. "What do you mean, she's never nice, Jer? She seemed nice enough to me." Sam used the same tone one would use on a puppy, or a small child. Sweet and sticky.

"She's a meanie. It's because she doesn't have any friends. Or maybe she doesn't have any friends _because _she's a meanie. Hey, I never thought of that!" Jerry giggled. "Shay is a _meanie_-bo-_beenie_, Sammy."

"Aw, Jerry. That's not nice. Shay's not a meanie." Sam crinkled his nose at the word 'meanie'. "Why would you say that?"

Jerry frowned and punched Sam on the arm. Sam winced. The guy may act like a five-year-old, but he sure didn't hit like one. "She made auntie Marissa cry," he told him. "When they went to the place with the guy in the dress who had the hammer."

Sam was puzzled at that one. A guy in a dress- with a hammer? What was this gibberish was Jerry babbling about now? Wait- a hammer? Maybe he meant a mallet. "You mean the courthouse?"

Jerry grinned and hit him again. "Yeah! I knew you'd know, Sammy. You're really smart. Everybody says so."

Sam ignored the compliment, trying to figure out why Shaylene would be at the courthouse with…auntie Marissa? Must be her mother. "Why were they at the courthouse, Jerry? How did Walk- Shaylene make auntie Marissa cry?"

"She took her kids." Jerry answered simply, bored with the conversation and turning away to the window. "I mean, Shay is her kid too, but she took her other kids, and now auntie Marissa is not allowed to see them." Jerry's face crumbled. "Shay is their new mommy now."

_Oh my God._ Sam thought. _Does he mean that Shay has custody of her siblings over her mother?_ He made to ask him, but noticed that the detective was asleep, his cheek pressed against the steaming-up window. So Shaylene, for some reason, had taken her mother to court to fight and win custody over her siblings? And she couldn't be more than thirty… raising two kids at that age was no easy feat, especially if you're a cop with no one else to help you.

_They can't be _that_ much younger than her though…not more than ten years, at the most._ He told himself. _God._ He couldn't believe that she had graduated the academy at third in her class (he knew; he had looked her up after their brief phone conversation) while raising two kids. _Her mom must be a new brand of awful, for her to be willing to do that._

Pulling into Jerry's driveway, he turned off the car and nudged his friend. "Jerry, time to wake up. We're home."

Jerry groaned in response, not quite awake, but not quite sleeping either. With a sigh, Sam got out of the car and took Jerry inside, fishing the keys out of the detective's pocket and dumping him on the couch. Glancing around, he saw a T.V. guide and a pen, and grabbed it.

_Jerry,_ he began.

_You drunk yourself stupid-again. Anyway, I have your car, I'll stop by and get you in the morning. Oh, and your driving again tomorrow, buddy. I never even got one beer with you gulping down everything in sight. _Okay, that was a lie. No, he hadn't had a beer, but it wasn't because of Jerry. It was because he knew that, if his evil plan worked, he'd be driving home and two drunk idiots plus a car didn't make for a safe night.

_See you tomorrow, bright and early._

_S. Swarek_

Sam got back in Jerry's car and drove home, still contemplating the new rookie, and how he could get more information on her. He wasn't that curious, usually, or, not any more curious than the next guy, at least, but Jerry's cousin seemed interesting, and he'd be damned if he's let something as mysterious as Shaylene Walker get by him without finding out as much as he could.

And besides, it would keep him sharp for when he got back out on the streets, eventually.

_There,_ Shay thought wearily. _Finished._ Randy was finally packed for his basketball trip, and Shay could go to bed. Cara had turned in early, claiming that she had a long day of classes in the morning, and then a date with her boyfriend, Peter, the next night. Randy had gone to bed a little while before, saying that he wanted to be rested up for the big trip (even though they both knew he'd probably sleep on the way).

She had packed nearly all of his clothes; enough for a week, and then some, because even though Randy was a good kid, he was still a sixteen-year-old boy, and would get dirty doing who-knows-what the first day. Shay went through a mental checklist, making sure she had everything packed in the one duffle bag they owned, and noticing how thin some of his shirts were getting. His jeans were also getting short, she remembered realizing earlier.

She sighed. She didn't know where she was going to get the money for new clothes right now. Maybe Aunt Karen would take him shopping, as a birthday gift, but…no. That would be too much to ask. Besides, if she asked for help, everyone would think that she couldn't take care of them. Maybe she would just have to ask Cara to brown-bag it for a bit so that she could save up and get Randy some jeans. At least Cara was done growing, and bought all her own clothes, with her own money.

Shay, quite certain that she had packed everything and anything her brother might possibly need, zipped up the bag and hoisted it off the couch. From the closet in the hall she grabbed her blankets and, flipping out the couch into the bed it became, made it up so that she could sleep in it. She changed into her pajamas in the bathroom, wondering if they would ever be able to afford a three-room apartment. The couch was better than the floor, but not by much.

Finally Shay crawled into bed, exhausted. It had been a long day. Make that a long, boring day. She hoped that tomorrow would be better, with Randy off to Quebec to have some fun with his basketball buddies, and Cara going out to her anniversary dinner.

_Maybe I'll even get to have enjoy myself tomorrow._ She thought as she drifted off. _Maybe…_


	6. 15's Girls

When Jerry opened his eyes, he immediately wished that he hadn't. Everything in his body hurt, from his nose to his toes, but mostly his head. He had a whopper of a hangover, he could already tell, and even just the measly light floating in from the living room curtains was doing a number on his eyes.

He dragged himself off of the sofa (_How the hell'd I get there?)_ and into the kitchen, making coffee by feel before throwing himself into the shower. When he got out he felt slightly better, and began to sort out what he could remember about the previous night while he sipped his coffee.

He remembered going to the 'Black Penny', in his car, because it was his turn to drive…

_The bar was busy, for a Monday night, though it was mostly other officers. He didn't see Traci, but then he remembered that she had to take care of Leo, and wouldn't be coming. "Come on, Jerry." Sam nudged him with his elbow. "I could use a drink."_

_They made their way to the counter and ordered a couple beers. Jerry took a swig of his, thinking that it was odd that Sam hadn't done the same thing, especially when he had said he wanted a drink. "So how was your day?" Jerry asked, his voice sounding strange against the others that rang out in the small building._

"_Same old, same old." Sam replied, still not touching his beer. " Hey, you want something stronger?"_

"_It's my turn to drive." Jerry said, puzzled. Hadn't Sam specifically said that he wanted something to drink? What was up?_

_Sam shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't worry about it. You've driven for me plenty of times; I'm just repaying the favor." _Whatever._ Jerry thought and ordered up some type of white liquor, just for fun._

_They talked for a bit, and Sam kept motioning for the bartender to refill Jerry's glass…_

It got a little hazy after that, but Jerry had his answer. Why did Sam get him drunk? There were bits and pieces… he remembered someone calling Shay a 'meanie', but he couldn't remember who… something about a hammer…

_Oh well._ Jerry thought. He knew how closed lipped Sam was, so it wasn't likely he was going to get anything out of him, but he trusted him, so it didn't matter, really. Except for the splitting headache, chances were that he was no worse for wear.

He picked up the T.V. guide, which had somehow found its way to his table.

_Jerry,_

_You drunk yourself stupid-again. Anyway, I have your car, I'll stop by and get you in the morning. Oh, and your driving again tomorrow, buddy. I never even got one beer with you gulping down everything in sight. _

_Anyway, see you tomorrow, bright and early._

_S. Swarek_

Right on cue, there was a honk outside, from a horn he recognized as his own. "I'm coming!" He shouted, wincing, and grabbed his coat from the back of the door.

Another day of hangover hell was waiting.

Shaylene wished that she could stay and see Randy off, but she had to catch the early bus across the city in order to get to work in time. Cara had promised to make sure that he left safely, stowed on the bus with his team and all of their things. Her heart had stopped for a second while she was on the bus, worrying if Cara was going to be late also, be then remembered that, as it was Tuesday, she didn't have class until ten.

When Shay finally got off of the bus, just a couple blocks down from the station, it was raining. Not full out pouring or anything, but the drizzly kind of rain that makes you want to curl up and watch T.V. She ran the blocks, ducking under a restaurant terrace for a minute while waiting for the crosswalk like to change, and then managed to get inside the 15th division building, sticky but relatively dry. All of this made her realize that Jerry was right: she really _did _need to move or get a car.

Yeah, like that was going to happen.

On her way to the change room she spotted Jerry's car pulling in and lifted her hand to wave- only to let it fall back to her side when she realized that he couldn't see her, so she continued on her way. She changed quickly, almost getting her hair caught in the Velcro where her name tag was supposed to go, and then hurried out to meet Jerry.

She was stopped by the black girl who had been glaring at her yesterday. "Hey," she said, holding out her hand. "I'm Traci. Jerry's," she glanced around conspicuously, lowering her voice. "Girlfriend. It's Shaylene, right?"

"Oh," Shay blinked. "Hi." She shook Traci's hand, taking her in at the same time. Traci wasn't what she had expected; in truth, she hadn't known what to expect. Jen, Jerry's ex-wife, had been quiet and obedient, eager to please, and the perfect little house wife. Until Jerry had found out that she was cheating on him, of course.

Traci seemed to be the exact opposite; wilder, somehow. She was beautiful, though and from what Shay had heard from Jerry, quite a cop. She also had a six-year-old son, the result of a teen pregnancy, and while she was fussy about children being born out of wedlock (due to her parents), Shay had heard that she was completely devoted to him.

Traci looked at her for a moment, before she spoke again. "Um, I was wondering…I mean…A bunch of us usually go to the 'Black Penny' after work, and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Uh, I'll have to see…" Tonight was actually one of the best nights for her to go out; Randy was on his way to Quebec, and Cara had her date… "Yeah," Shay heard herself answering. "I think I can do that."

Traci smiled at her, showing all of her perfectly white teeth. "Great! I'll see you there then."

"Yeah," Shay smiled back, tentatively. "I guess you will."

"Parade!" Shouted a female officer, striding down the hallway towards them. "Walker, let's move it! Nash, check the locker room."

"Will do." Traci replied to the officer's back, but gave Shay's arm a squeeze before heading off. "Save me a seat, will you? Away from Gail." She shot her another smile before hurrying off in the direction of the lady's change room.

Shay didn't know who Gail was (probably the blond, by deductive reasoning), but she would try and save Traci a seat. It was nice to have someone talk to her, or invite her places, even if it only was because they were dating Shay's cousin. _Who knows?_ Shay wondered as she squirmed her way through the crowd of officers, into the parade room and grabbing a seat. _Maybe she can give me some tips on the balancing of the personal life and the work life thing. Or vice versa._

The blond took the seat at the other end of the table, beside the taller man, whose name was Spanish, or something. Shay wasn't sure how she was going to tell someone to move if they sat down beside her, but luckily, Andy plopped herself down one seat away.

"For Traci?" She asked, pointing to the chair between them. Shay nodded. Just then, Traci entered, breathing slightly hard, like she had run back from the change room.

"All clear, Officer Williams." She said to the officer who had sent her to check, received acknowledgement, and slid into her chair.

"Alright," she grinned at both Andy and Shay. "Let's get this party started!"


	7. Break In

Frank Best read off his clip board, even though it was basically the same as yesterday. "Diaz and Williams, McNally and Shaw, Walker and Swarek, Epstein and Peck, you're riding desk, and Nash, you're still running on the Baxter case, and will continue to do so until it's finished with." He looked up to survey the room. "Any questions?"

The rookies were right in front of him, taking up the first row of desks. Peck and Diaz were sitting together; no surprise there. Word had it that they were back together, since Diaz had almost died that night in the warehouse. Then there was Epstein. He looked tired, but not hung over, which was good. When he was hung over, he managed to be even more irritatingly eager, if that was possible.

McNally was seated in the middle, her hair pulled back out of her eyes and a serious expression on her face, but every once in a while she would crack a small smile, trying to ignore Nash, who was next to her. Nash seemed happy, for some reason, but then again, she was the only rookie who really knew how to enjoy herself and let the stress melt off. Frank wondered why that was.

And there, on the end, was the new rookie transfer. Walker. She was a mystery to him. He made a point to get to know all of the new officers, even before he was promoted, but he hadn't had a chance to get to know her yet. She was quiet and reserved, as far as he could tell after day, and the report he had received when she was transferred said 'Shaylene Walker is a good officer, but takes the responsibility too seriously, which makes her always jumpy. We thought that she would reach her full potential better at 15th, where she can put her talents to better use.' Which was basically code for 'take her; we don't know what to do'.

Frank realized that everyone was waiting for him to give the go ahead, staring at him expectantly. "Alright. Serve, protect, and-"he scrambled to think of something else to say. "-don't give me too much paperwork. Dismissed." There was some chuckling at his last statement as everyone filed out.

With a sigh of contentment, Frank watched the rookies go. It seemed, to him at least, that it was a privilege to train the next generation's cops.

He hoped that he was up to the job.

Sam followed Walker out to the parking lot and waited until she had stopped by the car to speak. "You're driving today, rookie." He tossed her the keys, which she managed to catch after a fumbling near-drop.

Without a word she climbed in the driver's seat as he did the same, only on the other side of the car. "We're going down by the bridge today, rookie. Holly Street, north end." She stuck the key in the ignition and started the car, stalling it. Sam winced. He wanted the information, and figured that it would be easier to get if he buttered her up by letting her drive, but it never crossed his mind that she might be a _bad_ driver.

"Um," he asked cautiously, as she pulled out into traffic, just as cautiously. "Do you have a car?"

She waited until they were steady, just driving along the straight road. "No. Too expensive."

Sam nodded, and then realized that there was no way that she was taking her eyes off of the road to look at her (exquisitely handsome, in his opinion) training officer. "Yeah, I hear you. It's especially difficult when you've got two kids to support." He held his breath, hoping that she'd bite. And when she did, he felt the little Sam inside his head shout "Yes!"

"Well, to be fair, they're not really kids anymore. I mean, even Randy's pulling his weight now- but it _is _hard, with Cara in college… Hey, wait. How did you know about-"She cut herself off as some idiot braked suddenly in front of her. "Shiz."

Casually Sam leant his head against the glass in the same place Walker had the other day. "Jerry told me. What's it like, having two kids at such a young age?"

The car started moving again when the light turned green. "It's… I don't know…" She replied, trying to focus on the road and on not giving up too much information, at the same time. "I've been taking care of them all my life, so the only difference is age, and the fact that Marissa's not there to drink up the money I make." He noticed how she didn't call her mother 'mom', but her given name, and filed it away for later. "They've been living with me for almost four years, too," she continued. "So I'm pretty used to it. You know?"

"I wouldn't, really." Sam sat up as the car jerked, ramming his head into the window. "I'm the youngest. But your siblings can't be much younger than you. You're, what? Twenty-nine? Thirty?"

Walker sighed as she turned onto a narrow street. "I'm twenty-six, actually." Sam contained his surprise. Twenty-three? She was _twenty-three_? That was around the average age for rookie cops, but she seemed older, or more mature, or something. _I guess it comes from raising your siblings._ "Carmen, Cara, is nineteen, and Randy is sixteen. Why the sudden curiosity, anyhow?" She asked, turning the tables on him.

He swallowed. "No reason. I just like to know my rookie's story, is all." Walker opened her mouth like she was going to say something more, but just then the radio crackled to life.

_This is dispatch, we have a break-and-enter call from 192 Ernest Avenue. Family is in the building, and the offender is reported fleeing the scene. Over._

Sam grabbed the radio, and Walker's eyes followed his hand, the first time she had glanced away from the road all day. "10-4, dispatch. This is car 779 responding to break-and-enter call; we're on our way. Over." He placed the radio back on its stand and sat up a little straighter, looking over to see the rookie gripping the wheel so tightly that her knuckles were white. _Have they been like that the whole way?_ He wondered.

"You ready, Walker?" He asked, and, seeing her tense nod to the affirmative, flipped on the lights and sirens. "Take a left."

It wasn't that Shay was afraid of crime, or creepers, or whatever. If she was, she wouldn't have become a cop. No, it was more of a fear of the unknown, really. She had always been that way, as long as she could remember.

When Officer Swarek had responded to dispatch, she had tensed right up, holding onto the wheel for dear life. She knew that Swarek was a good cop, from what she had heard, but she didn't know if she could trust him. Not because of anything he had said or done, but because, quite simply, Shay didn't trust _anyone._

They were there in a minimal amount of time; 'Ernest' was only a couple of blocks away, and traffic wasn't heavy around this part of the city. When she pulled into the driveway of a tall, brick house, she had just sat there until the training officer had nudged her.

_Go get 'em, tiger._ She told herself, in an almost stern voice, before climbing out of the car, hand of her gun. Swarek didn't have the kind of nervous fear that she did; he walked right up and knocked on the door. "Police!" He shouted as he knocked

A pale face peeked out the curtained window, and then the door swung open, just as Shay drew level with him. "Oh, officer, I'm so glad you're here. I was so afraid, there was someone here-" Swarek stopped the woman with a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm Officer Swarek, and this is Officer Walker. Why don't we take this inside, ma'am?" It wasn't really a question, and he let himself inside, not quite pushing past her, but not quite waiting for her to hold the door open either.

Nervously the woman fluttered about, a toddler on one hip and a young child, maybe about five or six, holding her hand. She showed them into the living room, motioning for them to sit down on the sofa (White. Who buys a white sofa, especially if they have two kids?). "Mc- Walker, take statements while I clear the premises, alright?" He nodded to the woman.

Shay nodded in response. "Why don't you take a seat, ma'am, and tell me what happened? How about we start with your name." Still fluttering and muttering anxiously.

"Cindy – Cynthia – Matheson." She took a deep breath and continued. "I was upstairs, changing Jamie's diaper," at the boy's name, she hoisted him onto her lap and stroked his hair. "When I heard the sound of glass breaking. I thought that Alex had gotten into something, so I came running down the stairs, and into the kitchen." The woman – Cindy - put her hand on her chest. "There was this _boy_ there –"

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, Mrs. Matheson, but could you describe what this boy looked like for me?" Shay interrupted.

Mrs. Matheson shook her head slightly. "I couldn't really see much. He was dressed completely in black, and he had one of those ski mask thingies on, so I couldn't see his face."

Shay frowned. It wasn't a lot of information to go on. "What about his height? His build? Anything, Mrs. Matheson, could lead to us catching the guy who did this."

"He was taller than I am, but not by much. Skinny, you know. Just the type of guy you see in cop shows. I could see where he broke the window beside the back door and stuck his hand though. It was bleeding. His hand, I mean. His hand was bleeding." Unconsciously, Mrs. Matheson fiddled with her left sleeve, pulling it down further, and then brushing it off.

The older boy had made his way over to Shay, by this point, and stood in front of her, holding out his arms. Instinctively, Shay pulled him onto her lap and kept writing down his mother's story around his stomach. _If his hand was bleeding, we can probably get some DNA samples…_ Shay thought. "What happened after that?"

Mrs. Matheson swallowed, tightening her grip on her son. "I thought he had a gun; I thought he would pull it on me, but instead, he just…ran out. Straight out the back door. Then I called 911."

"Did you call anyone?" Shay looked her in the eyes. "Other than 911, I mean?"

Mrs. Matheson plucked at an invisible piece of lint on her sweater. "Just my husband. He said that he'd be home as soon as he could be here."

Shaylene looked her witness up and down. She had wispy blond hair that matched her sons' – both of them – and a sharp, mousy face. Everything about her was quiet and colorless. "Alright, we'll let you-"

Swarek entered just then. "House's clear, Walker, but there's some broken glass and something fluid on the floor. It looks like –"

"Blood." Shaylene said, depositing the boy on the couch as she rose. "It looks like blood."


	8. Liar, Liar

As soon as they were out of the woman's, Mrs. Matheson's, hearing, and into the kitchen, the rookie turned to Sam. "She's lying." She told him in a low voice. "Lying through her teeth."

Sam looked at her, surprised. "Why do you say that?" He asked carefully, hoping that this rookie was better at reading people than the others, because, well, they sucked.

"I have a few reasons." Sam saw her swallow nervously.

"So shoot."

Uncertainly, she turned away from him, and back to the broken window. "Well, for one thing, she said that she he was dressed completely in black. If he had been, we would see black strings on the broken glass before we saw blood." She began, stepping slightly closer to the door to get a better look. "Also, she wouldn't look me in the eyes, when I was questioning her, and when she started talking about how the offender's hand was bleeding, she kept pulling at her left sleeve.

"When she picked up her son, she used her left hand first, suggesting that she is left-handed. If she broke the glass, then she would have done it with her left hand, and I am willing to bet that if we asked her to remove her sweater, we would see thin little scratches, some of them still bleeding, from where she shoved her hand though the glass." Walker took a deep breath, still not looking at him. If she had been she would have seen that he was fighting not to show how impressed he was.

"Why?" She did look at him now, startled. "Come on, I need a motive, Walker. Why would she pretend that someone broke into her house?"

Sam watched as she stood still, looking somewhere around his vest. "Well, my guess is that she thinks that her husband's cheating on her, or something. Probably with the secretary. It's always the secretary."

"Well done, rookie." Sam almost laughed at the look on Walker's face. "Let's take her in for questioning. The detectives are on their way."

"What about the kids?"

_Damn._ He thought, not letting his annoyance (with himself, admittedly) show in his expression. _What _about_ the kids?_ "We'll bring them." Sam said aloud, as much to himself as to her. "We don't need to tell her exactly why we're bringing her in, just that it's related to the break-in. Sound good?"

Walker nodded. _She has a soft spot for kids, Sam._ _Remember that. _He ordered himself. That had the potential to get them in trouble, in the future. Or the potential to get them out of it, come to think of it.

Shaylene was annoyed. She didn't get annoyed very often (she did have two younger siblings, after all) but the Matheson lady was _really_ starting to get on her nerves. The entire drive over to the station it had been, "Why do I need to come in?" and, "Why can't we just do this at home?" The woman's actions were incriminating her even more, and she didn't even know it.

The back seat only had two seat belts, so Swarek had taken the Matheson's minivan, with the kids in it, leaving Shay with the patrol car – and Cindy Matheson. "Try and see what else you can get out of her," he had told her before they had gone to their separate vehicles. "You're a non-threatening figure, so she might trust you more."

When they had arrived at the station, though, he had immediately put her in charge of the kids, and told her to find something for them to do, like 'coloring and stuff'. _Coloring?_ Shay had thought. _What is there for kids to color at a police station?_ She didn't say anything out loud. Surely there was _something_ for them to do in the barn.

She was wrong; the station was completely devoid of anything for children to play with. In the end, she wound up sticking in the garaged police car and letting them press all of the buttons. Maybe it wasn't the brightest idea, since Alex, the older boy, had managed to turn on the radio and scream, "Butthead!" Into it, but it was all she could think of.

It wasn't long until Swarek was finished with the mother; for that, Shay was grateful. She wasn't sure how much more of the boys she could stand. They were getting antsy, and asking where their mom was, when her training officer found them. She had wondered, initially, exactly_ how_ he had found them but then remembered that at least four officers had come out to see why the sirens were going off, and probably told him where his rookie was wreaking havoc.

In the end, Shay was right. Cindy Matheson _had_ been lying, a fact proven by the predicted scratches on her left arm, and also by her confession, which she gave after a half hour of intense questioning. Her motive, as it turned out, was that her husband had refused to pay the house insurance bill, insisting that they didn't need it, and she had wanted to convince him otherwise. There was defiantly something wrong in the woman's head, but nobody said it.

When they were finally finished with all of the paperwork that this case had involved, it was past time to go, and everyone had already left, excepting Jerry, who had waited around for both his best friend and his cousin to leave for the 'Penny', which is where our story picks up.

Nervously Shay stepped into the crowded bar, with her TO in front of her, and her cousin behind. "I'll see you later, alright?" Jerry asked, patting her on the shoulder before disappearing into the crowd as she nodded her consent. Shyly she stood by the doorway, feeling like an idiot, turning this way and that to see if she could get a glimpse of the two women who said that they'd be waiting for her.

Finally she spotted them, in a corner booth. Traci was waving frantically, smiling when she caught her eye. Cautiously Shay made her way over to them, dodging tipsy patrons and waiters alike. When she reached them and slid into the empty seat beside Andy, she realized that they weren't alone.

"Hey, I don't think that we've been properly introduced." The (admittedly weedy) man facing her across the table said. "Dov Epstein."

Shay took his outstretched hand. It was warm and slightly sweaty. "Shaylene Walker." She studied him, subtly. His hair was trimmed neatly, his shirt tucked in, and his face shaved smooth. _Neat._ She thought. Not a string was out of place.


	9. Sam Swarek, Slurred

It was getting late; Dov had begged off, saying that he had the early shift the next day, and Gail and Chris (the one Shay hadn't really been introduced to, yet) had disappeared sometime after that. It was just Traci, Andy and Shay in their corner booth, and they had gotten on the topic of Shay's first day.

"So what was it like? Swarek can be hard to work with, sometimes." Traci began, leaning across the table conspiratorially.

Shay shrugged. He hadn't seemed that bad. "It was good. Didn't talk much, but he seemed to respect my opinion. He let me drive." _Even though he seemed to regret it after._ She didn't mention that aloud, though.

"He let you drive?" Andy exclaimed, causing a few heads to turn. "He must like you." She said more quietly, and Shay sensed a slight jealousy underneath her surprise and disbelief.

"Oh no, we know who he likes, and, no offense, but it's not you, Shaylene." Shay shrugged. _None taken…_ Traci shot a glance over at Andy and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Shay sat upright, her eyes growing larger. "What was that? Come on, tell!"

Andy blushed red and looked over her shoulder, trying to ignore her two colleagues that were staring at her intently, vibrating with anticipation. "It's nothing. Not a thing." She shot a glance of her own at Traci, but this one was admittedly dirtier.

"Oh." Shay said, leaning back. "Alright. Sorry." She had never really had many friends, growing up, so this secrets thing was all new to her. She didn't know the boundaries between willing-to-share and you're-still-the-new-girl yet.

Traci grinned. "Andy almost slept with him, and they've been dancing around each other ever since."

"What?" Again, heads turned, some annoyed, some amused. Shay failed to notice that Sam Swarek was one of them. "Seriously?"

Andy didn't look at her for a minute, but down her drink, her hands, anywhere but at Shay's questioning eyes. "It was nothing. I'm telling you. We're just friends." She stood, flipping open her cell phone, and then looking back at them. "I'm going to call it a night. See you guys tomorrow." She left before they could respond, obviously embarrassed.

"Or barely friends." Traci muttered. "Listen, I'm going to go to; Leo'll be missing me. Tell Jerry I said goodnight." She smiled her toothy, charming smile, and then followed Andy out the door, calling her friend's name.

Shay didn't bother to move, but finished her drink, alone in the corner. She didn't really mind that they had left; it wasn't their fault. _And, over all, it's been a good day._ She thought, closing her eyes for a minute, allowing herself to be calm, for a minute.

Sam was at the bar, finishing off his third drink, when he saw Andy leave, her face slightly red. His eyes followed her as she met up with Callaghan, and then as the two proceeded out the back door. With a sigh, he ordered another glass.

They were living together now, he had heard. Well, Andy had told him, but he had heard via the grapevine (aka Oliver Shaw) before she had gotten around to telling him. It seemed like so long since they had gone undercover together, since she had saved his life, but in reality it had only been a few weeks.

He could see Jerry talking to Noelle and Best, but Sam didn't really feel up to the playful banter that would ensue if he joined them. He kept his eyes on the door, like he was waiting for someone, and saw Nash leave, calling Andy's name. That meant that Walker was all alone…

He turned around and saw her sitting, almost invisible, in the dark corner of a booth, her clothing blending into the shadows, and her eyes closed, nursing a beer. She really did look like Jerry, now that he had a solid chance to study her.

Her hair was of medium length and curly, like Jerry's had been before his wife (now ex-wife) had insisted he cut it. Her eyes, which were still closed, were dark and deep set, he knew, full of steely determination and resolution.

Suddenly, her eyes opened, and she caught him watching her. She didn't blush, like Andy would have done, or come over, like Peck. She tipped her head back and downed the beer, then tossed a tip on the table as she stood, completely indifferent to his gaze which still followed her. Making her way across the floor she tapped her cousin on the shoulder, received a one-armed hug, she left out the front door. Curious, Sam did the logical thing.

He followed her.

Out the door, down the block, to the… _Bus station?_ Sam wondered. _Right- no car._ He jogged to catch up with her, his feet unsteady for some reason, just as the bus pulled up. "Walker!" He puffed.

She turned, a frown on her face until she saw who it was. "Officer Swarek. Was there something you needed?"

For some reason his brain froze. It was quick and painless, but all of a sudden, all he could think was, _Haha….my mouth is glued shut. _He shook his head, and she turned to climb on the bus. "Wait!" He called. She turned back. "Uh…"

"Are you taking the 37?" _What?_ _The 37?_ She must have noticed his confusion. "The bus."

"Oh." Why had he run after her? Maybe he had a little too much to drink. "No."

The bus driver was getting impatient. "You getting on or not, lady?" He flapped the doors a little for emphasis.

"Hold your horses." She told him, with a glare. "I've got to go, Swarek. I'll see you tomorrow, okay then?" She gave him a small smile, and then before he knew it, she was gone, on the bus and down the street, and he was standing alone on the sidewalk, staring off into space like an idiot.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard someone calling his name, but he was too busy in his thoughts. Why had he run after her? What was wrong with him? What had he been drinking? It was damn strong, whatever it was. He came to with a hand on his shoulder.

"What the hell, Sammy? I go to leave and I can't find you, and barkeep says that you just went running out the door without paying." Jerry caught the look on his friends face. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Sam's mind snapped back into place. "Yeah, I'm fine." His tongue felt thick and heavy, like he had eaten peanut butter and got it coated all over his mouth.

Jerry gave him a weird look, a mixture of concern and confusion. "What are you doing out here? I got the bill, but…"

Sam shook off Jerry's hand, and began to walk back to the 'Penny'. "I just was seeing your cousin to the bus station." He lied, slightly. He had seen her, and at the bus station, but it wasn't like he had walked her there. _More like stalked._ His conscience told him. _Creep._

"Oh," Jerry was even more surprised, Sam could tell. "Thanks, then."

"No problem." Sam grimaced in the dark. "Listen, how much was the bill? I can't believe I forgot to pay." He dug out his wallet as they reached Jerry's car and held out a couple of bills, but Jerry wouldn't take them.

"I owe you anyway, buddy." He said. "Come on. You're drunk, I'm tired, and we both have to work tomorrow."

"Yeah," Sam agreed absently, still trying to figure out how much drink he would have had to consume in order to chase a woman he barely knew down a dark street, without paying for said drinks. "Thanks."

Shay clambered down the lasts step of the bus, trying to dig her keys out of her pocket. She let herself into her building and then jogged up the stairs, all four flights. The top floor was kind of dingy and kind of creepy, but Shay was used to it. She jiggled the door and then kicked it, the magic trick for getting it open.

The apartment was dark; with Randy away and Cara out, there was no one to greet her. With a sigh she went to get the sheets from the closet to make her bed. Life was normal, every move expected and met.

Just the way Shay liked it.


End file.
